Chizuru
by nanandoroid
Summary: Fresh out of high school, Hikari enrolls at Hondo University. A school she was reluctant on entering. Spiffy people? Over achievers? It seems this school is filled with them! But as time passes, she realizes, that not everyone is like that . . and that this place, is something she could call home. I suck at summaries XD hope the stories better though :3 It's my 1st story! :)


What am I doing with my life? No, that's wrong, I think the more appropriate question is: What am I _going to do_ with my life.

Some of the newly graduated high schoolers were jumping and screaming as they found their names on the list of the accepted students for that school year. Others were walking out of the gates with their bodies hunching forward, a defeated look on their faces. Me? I just stood in front of the announcement board, indifferent.

_I passed . . ._

That seemed to be the only thing on my mind at the moment.

_I passed . . ._

_I get a chance to be a student in the best school Japan has to offer._

. . . "F—k, I passed" I mumbled under my breath. I was a bit peeved, but I would've felt bad if I said that aloud, I mean, I just passed the hardest entrance examination, _EVER. _Some students would probably kill to get my slot, and here I am, sounding like I just received word of my pet hamster's death.

But still, damn, I passed. " . . . What am I gonna do now?"

Sighing, I stumbled out of the school gates of Hondo University. I didn't have anything against the school, it was after all the best. And that's not just coming from me. It really was the best university a student could get into. Top notch education, a caring and respectful staff, well-balanced academic and non-academic activities, and a 100% guaranteed job once you graduate from the place. Situated on its own island, students are given the choice of boarding or traveling to the university considering it really isn't that far from Verdure Island, just a 20 minute boat ride. Despite the school's large size, it only has 4 main buildings that composes the school, 1 of which is for undergrad studies namely degree programs in: Arts, Math and Sciences, and Business/Management. For graduate and post-graduate studies though, they are separated into the 3 buildings, one each for: Medical School, Law School, and School for Business.

Each department accepts only 500 students, which are divided into 5 different programs. Also, there were 5 dorm rooms, hosting students from a variety of majors. The island where the school is located has a grocery store, cafes, bookstores, basically, the island has shops for every necessity a student needs. This is every student's dream school.

But damn if I don't appear whiny for not wanting to study here. Don't get me wrong, if I wasn't under the circumstances that I am in now, I'd get a dorm room here in a heartbeat.

What circumstances you may ask?

It may seem childish, but, . . . I just don't want to listen to my parents . . .

Now here me out! I'm not the rebel type, nor will I, hopefully, ever be. And my parents have done nothing but good to me. . . but, I just don't want to listen to them this time. I don't want to follow the career they have chosen for me, what _everyone_ seems to have chosen for me. I don't want to be a doctor.

It's a noble job, but it just seems so demanding. I don't really want the life of another person in my hands. I just can't handle that. And I just know I won't be happy in the long run.

"But what else can I do? It _is_ a great privilege and opportunity to graduate there. What –"

I was cut off from my train of thought when I suddenly bumped into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh hey! Sorry about that! I didn't see you! Here, let me help you up!"

Damn, does this guy always talk this loud and excitedly? . .

"...Thanks"

"No problem! My name's Otonashi Luke! You gonna go to school here too?"

"Uh, maybe."

"Wait…did you not pass? Oh damn, I'm so sorry! I guess that's probably why you had that sad look on your face huh? I mean, there are a lot of great schools out there too!"

"Uh, no, yeah, I passed, I was – "

"Hey cool! Would've been a shame if you hadn't, I wouldn't have had a hot girl to look forward to seeing everyday" he winked.

I was pretty sure I had a blush on my face at that, but something got me…

_No way! This_ guy got into Hondo? I mean, I don't want to be judgmental, but woah, he just…didn't seem like the booky type I usually see around here. I mean, his hair was blue. _Blue_! And he has a bandana round his head, and a band aid along his nose. Just, what? Seems like a laid back kind of guy, not like the.. _BLUE HAIR!_ Just, . . huh?

"You got into Hondo too?"

"Sure did, uhh, lady?"

"Uh, right, I'm Inoue Hikari. Nice to meet you" I flashed him a bright smile. Probably the first one I wore that day.

"Cool! So Hikari," I cocked my head a bit at that. Not that I really mind, but, first name basis huh?

"Oh, it's ok if I call you by my first name right? I just feel like we're friends already!"

I nod.

"Cool! Well, you can call me Luke then! I'd prefer that you did anyways. So, where was I? Oh right! So, Hikari – "

"Hey Luke! C'mon, we gotta go. Mom made lunch!" shouted some red-head at him.

"Oh man. Welp, gotta go. See you soon Hikari!" he waved exuberantly at me as he ran off to meet the other guy.

Luke huh? Seems like a really nice guy.

~o0o~

"Oh dear! Congratulations! We are so proud of you"

"Thanks mom" I said with a small smile. My mom just always seems to be happy.

"So you're gonna enroll there right? Their med school facilities are just amazing! And the training you get, just wow! But of course, you have to get a pre-med course first, ohh, you're father is just going to jump when he hears about this!"

"Haha, yeah… I bet he will."

"… What's the matter honey? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I'm, yea, I guess it is huh?"

"Oh don't give me that." I looked up and saw my mom, pouting? Wha?

"Wha? What'd I do?"

"That look you get when you're unhappy, you have that on right now. And eyes get all glassy and you look into a distance. I don't want to see that face on my only daughter!"

"What?! I do not get that look! I'm not even unhappy!" I yelled as I got up from my chair

"Yes you are Hikari. I am your mother! I know every look you and your brothers have."

I sat back down with a petulant pout.

"That's you're annoyed look." She said with a sigh as she sat down beside me. "…Do you want to be a doctor?"

"I don't know mom…no, actually, I don't, but I don't think dad would be too happy about that."

"Oh poo. Forget your father, this is your future. Whatever happens, whatever career you may want to pursue, well, that's your choice. Just promise me, you'd go to school at Hondo. It's a really great opportunity. And there are other courses offered too."

I smiled at my mother as she smiled back at me "I will mama… I thought that maybe I'd go for accounting, or law, or maybe business. Um, stuff around that field."

"You wanna be a suit person huh? I hear scrubs are more comfortable."

I groaned. "Ugh, mom, you just said – "

"I know, I know, just messing with you hun." She said with a giggle.

"Jeez… Just, how to break this to dad though…"

"Break what to me?"

Hooooh crap. My father walked in wiping his forehead as he just got out of the sweltering heat.

"Guess there's gonna be a lot of corn dishes for the next week. I think I planted too much of them. Anyways, what were you gonna tell me baby?"

Groaning as my father went to the sink, probably to wash his face "Oh…uh, it's, uh, well…"

"She doesn't want to pursue medicine." My mom suddenly blurted out.

"Mom!"

"Oh…"

_Shoot. _I looked at my father just as he was drying his face.

"Well, that's fine. You don't have to if you don't wanna. We'll support you either way" he grinned as he said that.

But, did he really mean that?

"…Really?"

"Yeah. It doesn't really matter what career you pursue dear, if you're happy with your job, I got no complaints. Really, I think the only person pushing you into medicine was your grandmother. That woman just can't get over the fact that I chose farming over a life of cutting people up" he finished with an eye roll.

No way! I jumped up ecstatically and thanked both my parents profusely. Running up to my room, I grabbed Fin, my favorite toy ever since I was 4, and hugged it tightly. I really can't believe my parents are ok with this.

I laid on my bed and looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. I think I was just scared and thought too badly of my parents. Of course they'd support me. Haven't they always? Why would this have been any different? Soooo, what should I take up?

~o0o~

3 months later, and here I am, lying down on my bed in the Hondo University dorms. I got a 2-person dorm room, and have yet to meet my roommate. I finished unpacking about half an hour ago and have put everything in place, well, thanks to my mother's help anyways. Now, I was just bidding my time until the freshman orientation.

"Well hey! What a nice room" a southern bell accent greeted.

As I sat up, I saw my roommate. She was pretty tall. 5'6" or 5'8" maybe? Blonde with green eyes, and as I mentioned before, a southern accent, which was pretty weird, considering we were in Japan. Wow, I've been meeting all kinds of people at Hondo.

Smiling, finally standing up and approaching her, I introduced myself "Hi. I'm Inoue Hikari. Accountacy major…and your roommate?"

She giggled "Yea, I do think I have the right room. So it's probably safe to assume that we're roommates. I'm Inaba Kathy by the way, but you can just call me Kathy. Management major. Hope we can be good friends"

She reached out and I met her handshake. This is gonna my best friend for the rest of my life, or so they say anyways. "Pleasure. You can just call me Hikari. I uhh, hope you don't mind, but I already set up my side of the room. I kind of can't sleep unless I'm sleeping on the closest to the door, heh, hope I don't seem too, um, demanding."

"Oh no! Not at all! I actually like my bed near the window anyways, so our set ups perfect."

I helped Kathy unpack and set up her side of the room. We got talking and we bonded a bit more. I learned that her father was half American and half Japanese, same with her mother, and she grew up in Georgia, up until she was 6. That was when they moved here, when her parents got a job transfer. Ever since then, she lived here in Japan. She also had a boyfriend, Owen, whom she met at middle school. They've been together for 2 years, but have known each other for 4.

"We just clicked y'know. 'course I didn't wanna rush into a relationship right away, but he was willin' to wait. Anyways, he invited me for some drinks down at this bar on the island, you should come!"

And I did. Now we were on our way to _Shizuka_, ironic, considering when we got there, my brain was practically falling out of my ears from all the loud music and singing. Karaoke night, just my luck.

"MAMAAAAAAAA! OoohoooHOOO. Din meeen ta make ya cuh-ry, I some-hmm wiss I'd neva been born at AAAAAAAAAAAALL! Carry oooooon! Wooo. Yea momma, you carreeeeee-y on!"

I had to laugh as some drunk bastard danced to his own slurry rendition of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. I sat down at the bar, Kathy having gone off to find her boyfriend, and almost spit out the beer I was drinking as someone called out to me.

"Well heey! If it ain't cutie Hick-ri."

One, that wasn't how my name was pronounced. And two, whaaa? Who in God's name gave me a nick name like that?!

I turned around and saw, who else, but that blue haired boy. What was his name again? . . Damn.

"Uhh, hey you!"

He laughed so hard it seemed like he was about to bust a gut. "Didn't think anyone would ever forget my name. Let alone a pretty girl like you. But then again, there may be a lot of guys throwing themselves all over you that it'd be pretty easy to forget _my_ name." he grinned lazily.

I heard a snort behind me, and trust me, if I could, I would've done the same. If it weren't so rude to do so in front of . . . this guy. Jeez, I'm so not good at names.

"Lemme help you out there Hikari" thankful, as Kathy sauntered back in with, I'd assume, her boyfriend. I nodded slowly as she laughed.

"This is Luke, my boyfriend's baby brother. And this" she said, motioning to a buff, tall, red head " is said boyfriend. Otonashi Owen. Babe, this is Inoue Hikari, she's my roommate."

Owen flashed me a toothy smile and reached his hand out for a handshake "Pleasure, Inoue-san".

Meeting the handshake, I smiled,"Oh, Hikari's fine".

"Then I s'pose Owen's pretty good too. I'm gonna go get us some drinks babe. Be right back" he said in his deep and gruff voice, motioning to the bartender for a couple of cold ones as Kathy sat on the stool next to mine.

Still grinning, Luke leaned on the counter "You better remember my name this time Hikari. I'd be crushed if a pretty girl like you forgot me"

What a weird guy. I'd say I was pretty plain, normal as it all goes. And I'm not being humble either. I was 5'4" with brown hair and brown eyes. My locks cut just above my shoulders, so it was pretty short. Straight with a little cowlick. Pretty simple. No screaming feature. I didn't have a super model body, long legs, or humongous boobs. Plain and simple, also, I was pretty low-key. So I don't really get all the compliments Luke was throwing my way.

Laughing, and honestly a little confused, I replied "That's sweet of you, Luke, but compliments will get you nowhere with me."

He laughed and sat down on the other bar stool next to me. Eating the complimentary peanuts, he shrugged "Just some playful chatter on my part H. Although you are pretty hot, I actually already have a girlfriend, so you can chill" he added a wink and excused himself to go the bathroom.

"He gets into a lot of trouble with his girlfriend honestly, girls fall for him like that" Kathy said as she added a snap of her fingers. "With all his flirting, he's bound to hurt someone along the way, haha, mostly it'll just be himself though. Selena'll kick his ass within an inch of his life."

When Luke got back to the bar, he told us he had to leave early since he didn't finish unpacking yet. Owen, settling down next to Kathy just nodded at his younger brother as he started chatting with his girlfriend.

I laughed as, after some 20 minutes or so, Kathy freaked when she realized they hadn't been paying attention to me. I just waved it off and told them I'd go back to the dorms to give them some time alone. Finishing my third beer, I paid off my tab and sauntered on out of Shizuka.

As I stepped out on to the cold streets though, I was hit by the scent of oranges. Looking towards the direction of the smell, I saw a guy, leaning against a tree holding something in his hands. Bathed in the moonlight, I could see the guy was wearing a black apron over a rolled up long sleeve shirt and some jeans. His hair was a little long, some reaching the nape of his neck, with a strawberry-blond color. Nothing extraordinary, really. Except for his eyes. I've seen all kinds of weird here at HU, but this had to be the most intriguing of all.

Violet eyes. They were stunning and oh so beautiful. There was a sparkle in his eyes, exemplified by the glow of the moon. His eyes were so mesmerizing. _Really_ looking into his eyes though, they seemed kind of… sad? Or lonely. It was heart breaking, that look, but I just couldn't look away. It was like they were drawing me closer to him.

"Excuse me? . . Um, hello? Woman?"

It wasn't _like_ they were drawing me closer, they _were_ drawing me closer, because the next thing I knew, I was brought out of my stupor as the guy I was just staring at was right in front of me. How'd I even end up here? First I was at the bar's front doors, now I'm a few meters away, standing in front of this guy with the violet eyes!

"Oi! Anyone there?" he asked me, almost seeming annoyed.

Smiling nervously, I quickly replied "Oh, uh yea! Sorry! I was just on my way to the dorms and, eheh, . . ."

I bowed my head as I felt utterly embarrassed.

"I was, well, um, kind of staring at you. We-well! Not AT you, just at you. Um! What I'm trying to say is that! Well! Um! "

"…You were staring at my eyes, right?"

"Uh yeah! Eheh. S-s-sorry, I know it's – wait! How'd you know that? . . oh I see, happens to you a lot huh?" I said as I kind of snort-laughed. God, just let the earth swallow me now, there is no redeeming myself from that horrendous laugh.

But I felt comforted and eased as I heard him laugh. He was probably laughing at me and my snorting, but I didn't really care, his voice was so melodious. And his face as he was chuckling was so peaceful, almost. And those eyes. . .

"Haha, well no, it's the first time someone actually stared at my eyes like that. But I _was _making eye contact with you as well, out of fear or intrigue, I'm not sure. Although, it felt as if you were trying to harvest my soul or something "he smirked. "Though now that I've heard you talk, it doesn't really seem like you were planning on doing that."

Blushing madly, I managed to tell him that I was just curious about his eye color. I've never really seen anyone with violet eyes, but then again, I saw someone with blue hair, so. Thankfully, or rather I hope, I didn't mess up too much in the explanation. Not to mention, we were on Hondo University's island, if this guy was a student here or whatever, I especially do not want to appear like a bumbling idiot to him. Or to anyone for that matter.

He just nodded as I finished my explanation and smirked, again. Tossing the thing he was holding in his hand, he replied.

"It's fine, weird, but fine. It is a weird eye color, amidst the whole browns, blues, or greens, violet seems like an eye color you'd only see on someone in an anime."

I just smiled and nodded, happy that I didn't scare him off.

"So, anyways, I'm gonna head on back. See you, _onna_."

Handing me the item he was holding, I saw it was a peach. Blushing a bit as I was looking back at him, he winked at me and waved as headed back towards the direction of the bar. Taking a bite of the fruit, I wandered back to my dorm room, a thought heavy in my head:

I wonder if I'll see him again.

~o0o~

**Author's note: **Waaa. My first fan fiction . it's mostly from Hikari's point of view, but I think I might change that into third person, maybe? This is, obviously (or I think it's kind of obvious, I wouldn't really leave anyone with an ending like that :3) NOT a one-shot. Although I'd definitely like to write one, this one just isn't. it's gonna be a long story, lemme just say that now, haha.

Also, the rating may be subject to change, it all kind of depends as to how I unfold this story. Plus, there are some pretty hardcore swearing in here for a K+ rating XD

Aaah. I hope I did well in writing this, ehe. I have this whole story in my head and I just kind of wanted to write it. So this thing is mostly like a treat for myself XD just to get this whole thing out of my head and into something a bit more concrete. I wanted something more than me just thinking "Oh, that'd be nice" to these scenes or situations I've conjured up in my head, then just let it pass by XD

Anyways, this is a Chase/Molly pairing, because I am just so in love with Chase a.k.a Chihaya. I haven't actually played the game (loool) because I just can't seem to find a copy of the game *sigh* but I'm pretty updated on the latest HM games (since I'm such a nut about them) so yea. I just really wanted to write a fanfic about Chase and Molly :3 forgive meeee.

Reviews are very MUCH appreciated. I am a beginner in story writing, so I definitely like reviews or comments, I think that's really help me improve also, some suggestions would be nice v(^_^)

Thank you for reading 2nd chapter is coming up, if anyone out there cares XD so, bye bye for now :3

*Onna – Japanese for woman

- Nanandoroid


End file.
